


Your Time will come

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Advice, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Other, supportive Kimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Just some trouble within the team I guess.' He said lightly, trying to make clear it was all he wanted to say about the matter.'Lewis being a diva?' Kimi said with a chuckle."Valtteri has some struggles during his first season with Mercedes, but Kimi is there to give advice





	Your Time will come

Valtteri sighed and tiredly rubbed a hand over his forehead as he sat at the bar. He looked down at the tumbler of vodka in front of him with a small frown. The team had asked him not to drink, but the last weeks had been stressful, today especially, and he had simply craved some alcohol today. 

He had enjoyed his seat at Mercedes so far, but he still had to get used to being the second driver. Even though the team never really said it straight to his face, he knew he was less important to the team than Lewis, only really there to support Lewis and to get points for the Constructor’s title. He didn’t exactly mind, he had been very aware the situation was going to be like this when he’d signed, but it was still frustrating from time to time.

Today it had been even worse than usual. Lewis had come out on top, again, at the last race, which Valtteri had failed to finish at all due to an engine failure. It wasn’t exactly his fault, but during the team meeting, he had gotten the distinct feeling he was being ridiculed for his bad result, being told more than once he should discuss with Lewis how to make sure he kept the engine going throughout the race. Lewis had been quite smug about it, which hadn’t helped at all.

“Valtteri.” someone sat down next to him. Valtteri blinked in surprise when he saw it was Kimi. He simply nodded in greeting. He didn’t know Kimi too well, they spoke sometimes since it was comfortable to speak Finnish with someone from time to time, but that was it. He supposed he looked up at the older man in a way, but that made the interactions only slightly more awkward.

Kimi nodded at the barman to get his attention, who poured him a glass of vodka without even asking. Kimi glanced sideways to Valtteri’s drink.

“I thought Mercedes wouldn’t allow you to drink.” Kimi said, raising an eyebrow above the ever-present sunglasses. Valtteri puffed out a breath and shrugged, not in the mood to talk about it. 

Kimi stayed quiet for a moment, swirling the liquid in his glass. Valtteri did the same, absentmindedly taking a sip, sighing at the familiar burn in the back of his throat. Looking around, he saw they were the last one’s left in the bar, the only other man present was the barman, who had started cleaning the glasses on the other end of the bar.

“You okay?” Kimi suddenly asked, pulling Valtteri from his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, yeah… fine.” Valtteri mumbled in return, frowning down at his hands. He looked up to see Kimi regarding him expectantly. Valtteri blushed and looked away. Kimi scoffed, clearly not believing him. Valtteri sighed, peeking up at the older Finn.

“Just some trouble within the team I guess.” He said lightly, trying to make clear it was all he wanted to say about the matter.

“Lewis being a diva?” Kimi said with a chuckle. Valtteri raised his eyebrows in surprise at his choice of words but then gave a hesitant nod.

“Kinda, just with my result from Sunday compared to his, it’s understandable I suppose.” He said. Kimi rolled his eyes.

“It was an engine failure, hardly something you can do something about. Not really fair results to compare.” 

“Yeah, well they do anyways.” Valtteri snapped in return, tapping his fingers against the bar in frustration. He tensed when Kimi petted his back for a moment.

“You’ll get your chance.” Kimi told him. Valtteri frowned at him.

“What do you mean?” 

“They’d be stupid not to support you more, you’re a good driver.” Kimi told him, finishing off his drink and standing up. He shrugged at Valtteri, who stared at him wide eyed, not expecting to get a compliment from Kimi. Kimi seemed amused at his expression. “You are, don’t look so surprised.” 

“Yeah, well obviously not as good as Lewis.” Valtteri looked away again, biting his lip. Kimi smiled softly and sat down again, placing his hand on Valtteri’s arm.

“Don’t compare yourself to Lewis, he has the results now, you’ll get them in the future.” Kimi said soothingly. Valtteri rubbed at his eyes, frustration he was getting so emotional over this. Kimi sighed and tugged on Valtteri’s arm, pulling him closer to give him a tight hug. Valtteri tensed in surprise but then tentatively hugged back, resting his head against Kimi’s shoulder for a moment as the older man’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

Kimi pulled back and gave him a small smile, standing up. 

“Your time will come, as cliché as that sounds.” Kimi said gruffly, rolling his eyes at his own choice of words. Valtteri smiled slightly.

“Thanks Kimi.”


End file.
